The present invention is directed to a compression connector and, more particularly, to a compression connector having a single tap wire port configuration that can accommodate several sizes of tap wires in one of a plurality of nests, each nest communicating with the single tap wire port formed in the connector.
Examples of compression connectors can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,036,164; 5,200,576; 6,452,103; 6,486,403; 6,846,989; 7,026,552; 7,053,307 and 7,183,489. However, none of these compression connectors have a body portion with a single opening forming a tap wire input port entrance, and a plurality of nests formed in the body portion, with each nest communicating with the single opening and adapted to receive the tap wire depending on the size of the tap wire. Furthermore, the previously disclosed compression connectors adapted to connect tap wires of varying sizes to a main line wire are relatively difficult to manufacture.